


Revelation

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oblivio Spoilers, Realisation of feelings, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: And that’s when it hit her.‘I’m in love with him.’





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve read a lot of post-Oblivio fics that cause both Marinette and Adrien to remember what happened but I haven’t seen any that don’t make them remember. I hope you enjoy this!

Marinette rolled over in bed, the light from the moon shining in her eyes as she looked out through the skylight. 

Even though it had been a while since she decided to go to bed, she just couldn’t manage to fall asleep. 

Her mind was clouded with thoughts of that photo, and questions swirled around her head. 

Why did they kiss? What happened during that attack? What memories did they forget?

She ached to know the answers but knew she’d never find out. Nobody else had been there with them and even Tikki couldn’t remember what had happened, suggesting that she lost her memory because of Oblivio too. 

An audible sigh escaped Marinette’s lips as she finally decided to give up on sleep. It was impossible to do so in her state of mind. 

Slowly, she crept out of bed and down the small set of stairs at the end of her bed. Marinette paced over to her desk and sat at the chair, switching on her computer monitor a moment later. 

The screen lit up with the image plaguing her thoughts, her and Chat Noir’s kiss being displayed clearly in front of her eyes. 

Marinette would have refused to believe it had happened if it were not for the photo. She never once believed something like this would happen. 

_‘Something must have happened when we lost our memories. Our timers undoubtably ran our so we must have seen each other’s true identities. Something must have happened between us,’_

She pondered, tapping a finger to her lips. Marinette wracked her brain for answers, trying to figure out what happened when they lost their memories. They’d gone from total strangers to in love, but how?

_’Maybe he’s not all that bad. Surely, there has to be a reason my amnesiac self agreed to kiss him. Maybe I should give him a chance.’_

Her cheeks flamed at the thought of her and Chat Noir as a couple. The more Marinette dwelled on it, the more she could see how it would work out. 

The blond boy was so desperately in love with her, a fact that anyone who wasn’t blind could see just from observing the two. He was a great partner, and he always respected her boundaries. 

And that’s when it hit her. 

_’I’m in love with him,’_

She thought to herself, her eyed widening at the realisation. Marinette clutched her hands to her head as she wallowed.

_’How could I have been so blind?!’_

Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst at any given moment. Flashes of moments shared between the superhero duo flew through her mind, their love for one another shining through louder and louder as each second passed. 

Marinette had no idea how her revelation would truly affect their partnership, but the fact that she and Chat managed to lose their memories and fall in love within the space of half an hour told her that things would be just fine.

She could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks as a goofy smile spread across her face. Maybe that picture wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
